DESERT WASTELAND
by catsblood15
Summary: Seth X Seto, haunted by the memories of Gozaburo's rapes, Seto fears hes going to lose his beloved Seth. Can their love over come gozaburo's teachings or will his teachings be the end of their relationship.


(My love for you can over come Gozaburo)

Ok I don't own yugioh. I wish I did though.

THIS IS ALSO A ONE SHOT!!!!!!

Seto's heart pounded in his chest as Seth slipped his arms around his waste. He had never felt like this before. This heart pounding experience was so new to Seto. Sure he had, had sex but that experience was awful. It was with his stepfather, Gozaburo. Seto could still taste the man's seed on his lips, when he slept he dreamt about it. Gozaburo always told Seto that love was a waste of time. But the man was gone. No longer could he plague Seto's mind and heart. "Seth, I cant, I'm sorry." He hated this! He felt like a tease. Urging Seth on but only to deny him. He looked at his lover but was surprised to find no anger but Seto could see oh yes he could see the hurt in Seth's eyes. "Seto…" before Seth could say anymore Seto ran out of the room in tears. "Seto!" Seth yelled. He knew Seto was very emotional and a cutter. "Seto!" Seth screamed as he followed his young lover out of his room. "Baby please stop" he begged as he followed Seto into a guest room. When Seth entered the room he saw Seto cutting his wrist very deeply. "No!" Seth screamed as he ran towards the bed. "Oh god Seto, hang on." Seth said as he cleaned his boy friends wound. Once Seto's wounds were cleaned up, Seth pulled him to his chest. "Seto" Seth whispered, "Wha…" "I'm sorry Seth" Seto interrupted "seto baby please tell me what's wrong." "Everything!" Seto cried, "every time we kiss or hug or do anything HE comes back!" "Baby its ok" "No its not! Seth I feel like a tease. When you kiss me I edge for more but when that happens I always pull away." "Seto I love you, you know that." "I know you do but…" "No buts" Seth said as he pulled Seto into a tighter embrace. He kissed Seto's forehead. "You don't know the things I would do for you." He said as he placed a kiss on the lips of his young blue-eyed angel. Seto smiled as he curled up into his lover's lap. "Seth" Seto looked up as he said his boyfriend's name. "Yes Seto?" "Please, I'm ready." "What are you sure?" "Yes please! I love you and you… you said you loved me too so…" "Alright I get" Seth said as he forced Seto back with a passionate kiss. "Are you sure?" "Yes" Seto said as he undressed Seth. "No let me, just lay back and enjoy baby." Seto smiled as Seth undressed himself and then started on Seto. Once Seto was fully undressed Seth took his shaft and began to pump it while he trailed butterfly kisses down the young CEO's neck. Seto was loving the feel of the man above him. But he was disheartened when Seth stopped kissing him. "What…GAAAAAH!" Seto exclaimed as the man above him blew on the tip of his erection. "Seth…mmmmmmmm so good" He exclaimed as Seth took him fully into his mouth. "Seth oh god this feels so good…I, I think im gonna cum! AHHHHHHHHHH" Seto screamed out his release into his lover's awaiting mouth. "Haha you ok?" Seth asked a panting Seto "yeah im good" "Good" Seth said as he parted Seto's legs.

"Are you ready my love?" Seth asked Seto sighed as he remembered the past.

Past

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" A young 12 r old boy screamed, "Please stop! I'll do anything!" "SHUTUP!" Screamed a man in his 40s he slapped the young blue-eyed boy as he cried and pleaded for his mother and father. Seto cried more as Gozaburo forced a kiss on his blue lips and took what was left of his innocence. "love is for the weak" he said as he bit a mark into Seto's neck.

End Past

"Love is for the weak" it was plaguing him those words "love is for the weak" no he wouldn't listen he loved Seth and Seth loved him. "Love is for the weak" those words "STOP IT!" he screamed startling Seth. "Seto?" "Seth take me show me you love me by taking me." Seto pleaded "Wha…" "Please Seth he's haunting me, he's hurting me oh god baby make him stop. Show him love isn't for the weak please Seth." Seto Said as he started crying. Seth bent down and kissed his blue-eyed brunette angel. "Ok get ready baby." Seth said before he started to scissor his boyfriend's entrance. One finger, then two, then three. Seth entered Seto in one lust filled thrust. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Seto screamed. "God Seto Your so tight!" Seth said as he started to pump Seto's neglected shaft. "Oh. My. God. Seth please faster harder oh god yes ahhhhhh oh." "As you wish my love" with that said Seth started to pound seto into the mattress. "Seto oh god yes yes oh god mother fucker oh hmn ahhhhhhhhhhh damn your so tight baby." " Oh Ra yes harder faster Seth oh I love you so fuckin much." "I love you to Seto" they screamed as the came at the same time. Breathing heavily Seth leaned over and placed a kiss on Seto's lips. "How are you feeling?" "A bit sore but good…no I take that back I feel great. Thank you." "Seto can I ask you something?" "Of course." "Will you marry me???" "OF COURSE BIG BROTHER!" Seto squealed happily. 'You were wrong Gozaburo! Love isn't for the weak!' Seto thought as he and his big brother made love for the second time that night.


End file.
